


Insomnia

by EllySketchit



Series: Elly x Zoro [24]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2019-09-18 15:02:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16997238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllySketchit/pseuds/EllySketchit
Summary: He thrust a hand roughly under his haramaki, shoving it under his pants and what lay beneath....





	Insomnia

Zoro sighed angrily and slammed his fist down on the pull out bed in his circular quarters.

He couldn't sleep.

He couldn't. Fucking. _Sleep!_

And it was all her fault. _Damn it!_ He rolled up to a sitting position, the sheets tangling his legs, his hands raking through his ruffled green hair. He rubbed at his eyes sleepily and growled low in his throat. He was angry. Sleeping was one of the things he liked to do, and he hadn't been able to get a good night's rest since that day the idiot chef had decided they should all go swimming.

All of them. And all because that stupid cat hadn't had a bathing suit. Nami loaned her one of her own, and with devastating results. He'd pretended not to notice, but when she'd hesitantly come around the corner wearing the super revealing tiny strips of cloth he'd almost choked on the blood that wanted to shoot out his nostrils. His mouth had dried up, and he'd had to roll over and feign sleep to avoid being embarrassed by the sudden lump in his trunks. And now every time he closed his eyes he saw her pale skin, blushed with color from embarrassment and the bright sun. She had somewhat larger curves than the other girls and knew it, so she was nervous and it was the first time he'd seen her so. She was fucking gorgeous in her uncertainty. He kicked the sheets aside and rested his head in his hands with his elbows on his knees in a defeated manner.

Zoro had been fighting with himself for three nights' running to not masturbate furiously every time he laid down. He wouldn't give into such a base desire; in the back of his mind he knew why he wanted it and he rejected that. He couldn't want her. He'd lived with that red-haired whore for years and she didn't bother him, even when she'd flashed them a few times. Why would he suddenly develop a burning desire for the newest person to come live with them? Zoro slapped his palm on his forehead and looked out the portholes across the room. It was still dark. Dark: that's right. He was fine when it concerned the dark-haired Robin, as well. He'd never felt distracted like this when either one of them walked around damn near nude.

This half woman, though - this stupid _cat_...

Her voice. He heard it in his head. He thrust a hand roughly under his haramaki, shoving it under his pants and what lay beneath. As soon as he touched his stiffening penis he clamped his mouth shut over the groan that wanted to push out of his throat. A little stunned, he laid back against the wall, panting. Fuck it. Maybe he should strip. As long as he was gonna do this, he might as well do it right. Maybe it would stop the crazy thoughts from tormenting him if he went all out. Ignoring the burning blush that had started to stain his cheeks he stood and decisively yanked his pants off. His haramaki slid loosely down over his hips and he pushed that down as well.

 _Fine, now what?_ He sat down at the edge of the bed, frowning. Why did he want to do something different than all the other times he'd done this? It wasn't rocket science, he just needed to jerk off.

 _No. You want to pretend it's her._ The big man choked, slapping a hand over his mouth. His eyes were wide. Shit, he thought, his heart starting to hammer in his chest. Oh shit! But with the realization came action as he gave way to his passionate problem. He grabbed the pillow on the bed and turned it to face him, longways, holding it to his chest and panting. It was maddeningly soft against his burning erection but it smelled like his own sweat. That wouldn't do. So he shoved the offending pillow off the bed and curled over himself, his hand gripping his slightly sticky flesh loosely and starting to tug. His eyes slipped closed as the pleasure built and he began to torture himself with images of her laying beneath him, writhing on his bed. How would it feel to plunge himself inside her willing sheath? Would she claw at his back, fighting him, or moan his name thickly and beg him for more? Zoro's flushed skin was now slick with his own personal lubricant. The tip of his member bubbled and trickled; he hissed with amazement. So much! But there would soon be more. He rather grimly kept at it, his left hand moving slowly, the right cupping his balls and hefting slightly. Would she touch him here? Would she kiss him... _there?_

He couldn't stop himself, the images were too much. He growled her name as his pleasure peaked, panting it softly, then groaning, grinding the syllables between his teeth as if it hurt him. He couldn't stop. All he could hear was a roaring in his head; the pounding of his blood as he came. His essence spilled out of him in several long, ropy threads that left him dazed. He blinked, put the back of his hand to his forehead.

Huh. He'd sweat so much his face was glistening. The swordsman wiped his glistening cheeks. That was weird. It wasn't as if he'd been doing anything too strenuous. Ignoring the sting in his eyes he rolled over and stumbled to the bathroom to clean up.


End file.
